1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head mounted display and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a method for adjusting an audio output and a video output of a head mounted display in relation to each other.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A Head Mounted Display (HMD) is generally referred to as a variety of image display devices, which is worn on the head like eye-glasses and displays an image. With the tendency of small size and light weight of digital devices, various wearable computers or displays have been developed, and some general HMDs are also available. In addition to providing a simple display function, the general HMD may be combined with augmented reality and N-screen techniques, providing a user with convenience.
As described above, the general HMD is a device that the user wears on the user's head and allows the user to view contents including menus, etc. However, the HMD is often required to minimize its video output in certain situations, for example, when the user is driving. But the minimizing the video output of the HMD may cause the user of the HMD to fail to acquire data via the video output.
In another case, the user may be provided with an audio output while the user is already listening to another audio output via the HMD. However, this may confuse the user and is not a desirable situation.
In addition, the HMD may often be required to output only the audio data or only the video data according to a usage environment or user selection. However, in this case, the general HMD does not provide user interfaces to control such operations in a user-friendly manner.